Quiero que me sigas
by Lightupdani
Summary: SAMCHEL. Tras el engaño de Quinn con Finn, Sam comienza a hablar con Rachel, primero piensa que solo es una distracción pero empieza a sentir cosas por ella. Rachel no se olvida de Finn, y esta harta de arruinar las cosas.. no quiero usar a Sam, pero el rubio hará que nuevos sentimientos despierten en ella. ¿Podrán estar juntos? ((Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen))
1. En tus brazos

**Quiero que me sigas**

Capitulo 1: En tus brazos

(Podríamos ubicar la historia en el capitulo Silly Love Songs, la historia se relacionara con el tema de los capítulos, pero solo eso.)

Sam POV

Quinn había cumplido con su palabra, habíamos ido al puesto de besos de Finn y simplemente lo beso, eso fue todo, digo si estaría enamorada de él, no lo hubiera besado al frente mío... se hubiera puesto incomoda. En fin, creo que solo son celos o simplemente mi imaginación, no creo que tenga de que preocuparme yo amo a mi novia y ella me ama, es todo lo que necesito.

En eso apareció Rachel caminando rápido, con esa cara seria que tiene cuando se propone algo, créanme… si tiene esa cara mejor no entrometerse. Comenzó a sonar mi celular y en el instante que frene a recogerlo choque con Rachel, a la que se le cayó todas las partituras que llevaba.

Fin POV

Rachel: _Que te sucede? Acaso no miras por dónde vas?_

Sam: Lo siento pero creo que tú tampoco ibas muy atenta.

En eso el rubio logra levantarse y acomodar sus cosas.

Rachel: Ja! Que caballero de tu parte, gracias, creo que podre levantar sola todas las partituras que me tiraste.

La morena intento levantarse pero al instante callo y comenzó a tocarse el tobillo que lo tenía muy hinchado.

R: Perfecto! Gracias otra vez! (grito sarcásticamente)

Boca de trucha solo se dedico a levantar las partituras, se las entrego a Rachel y la alzo en sus brazos.

R: Que crees que haces? Suéltame, creo que ya me has hecho suficiente por hoy.

S: Te llevo a enfermería, puedes tranquilizarte es lo menos que puedo hacer.

El camino a la enfermería fue silencioso, el solo se dedicaba a ver el pasillo, ella se sentía rara, nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con él, y muchos menos estar en sus brazos. Era una sensación extraña, pero no podía evitar sonreír por dentro al sentir los músculos del rubio.

Rachel POV

Llegamos a la enfermería, entramos y él me deposito suavemente en la camilla. El salió afuera y la enfermera examino mi pie mientras yo le relataba lo sucedido.

Enfermera: Bien, solo es hinchazón, con un poco de hielo y reposo estarás como nueva. Llamare a tus padres para que te recojan.

Rachel: Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario, digo... Ya estamos a unas horas de salir, me las arreglare y luego me vendrán a buscar a la salida. Es que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Enfermera: Entiendo, está bien, lo dejare pasar, pero si sucede algo no dudes en venir.

Salí de la enfermería rengueando, casi no podía caminar, cada vez que apoyaba el pie un maldito dolor se apoderaba de él. Pero soy fuerte, cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo, tengo que ensayar y un estúpido pie hinchado no me detendrá. Al salir me asombre, Sam estaba en los lockers al frente de la puerta de enfermería… habría estado esperándome?... no creo.

Fin POV

Sam: Rachel espera! Estas bien?, lo siento. No era mi intención.

Rachel: No sucede nada, tendría que prestar atención cuando voy por el pasillo.

Rachel POV: N

No entiendo porque su presencia de pronto me resultaba incomoda, sentía que mis mejillas se ruborizaban. Que sucede conmigo?

Fin POV

S: Tu pie no se ve nada bien, porque no llamas a tus padres a que te recojan?

R: De verdad necesito ensayar antes de irme, solo iré un rato al auditorio y luego llamare a mis padres.

S: Como quieras... pero al menos déjame llevarte, digo yo fui el que te lastimo.

R: Creo que puedo sola, no quisiera seguir molestándote.. (Dijo avergonzada)

S: Así como estas llegaras mañana, no seas testaruda y déjame hacerlo.

El la levanto en sus brazos nuevamente y emprendieron camino al auditorio..


	2. Lo que sentiamos

Capitulo 2: Lo que sentíamos.

Rachel POV

No quiero sonrojarme, que me pasa? No lo entiendo, solo es Sam… nunca hablamos. Solo debo enfocarme en que lleguemos y eso es todo.

Fin POV

Sam POV

Primera vez que hablo con Rachel y término cargándola en mis brazos dos veces... quien lo diría. Se nota nerviosa, acaso será mi aroma... digo salí del gimnasio y no pude ducharme, rayos. Quizá tenga que preguntarle como esta…o se sentirá incomoda?.

Fin POV

Mientras tanto en el auditorio:

Quinn se acerca al piano, allí esta Finn moviéndose de un lado al otro, se notaba nervioso.

Quinn: Viniste! No creí que lo harías.

Finn: Necesitaba verte, se que solo fue un beso en el puesto… y tu novio estaba presente… eeeso fue incomodo. Pero sé lo que sentí, fueron como fuegos artificiales, y también se que lo sentiste, y que me hallas pedido que viniera me lo aseguro.

Quinn: No puedo negarte que lo sentí. Y supongo que fue un impulso invitarte acá, yo amo a Sam pero…

Ella mira para abajo y deja de hablar

Finn: Peeeeeroo…

Quinn: También te amo a ti, besarte fue recordarnos, no extrañas eso?. No extrañas lo que sentíamos?… yo lo hago.

Finn se acerco lento hacia ella, que rápidamente miro hacia abajo otra vez. El quarterback le levanto la cara tiernamente sosteniendo su mentón y le dio un pequeño beso. Se miraron a los ojos y no lo duraron, ella junto las manos en el cuello de él, mientras que Finn la agarraba de la cintura, hace tanto no sentían algo así besando a alguien.

Sam: Bien señorita aquí estamos, solo un poco mas y ya estam…

Sam POV

Eso.. eso noo, no, no lo puedo creer, no puede ser... debe ser otra cosa, no entiendo, todo estaba bien. Qué hago? Qué, que hacen? Que hace mi novia con él, porque ahora, porque?

Fin POV

Rachel POV

Llegamos al auditorio y los vimos, simplemente ellos dos se besaban, sentí como se estrujaba mi corazón, mi garganta se cerraba y comenzaban a salir lágrimas de mis ojos. Sam estaba boquiabierto, no hablaba, se veía mal, enojado, triste, confundido, solo pudo dejarme en el piso y salió corriendo del auditorio.

No podía seguir viéndolos, me pare como pude y me corrí a un costado para que no me vieran, sentía mi mundo caer, la historia se repetía.

Fin POV

Tras el beso Quinn lo soltó, no sabía que decir o hacer.

Finn: Yo también extraño lo que sentíamos.. no la verdad, me corrijo, no extraño lo que sentíamos, porque lo seguimos sintiendo.

El comenzó acariciarle la mejilla a la rubia.

Finn: Extraño demostrártelo cada día de mi vida.

Se agacho y le dio un beso.

Finn:.. Te amo.

Quinn: Pero yo aun sigo con Sam, esto está mal, el me quiere… no no no no, no quiero lastimarlo, sería mejor esperar a que aclare mi cabeza y decida algo, yo solo pido…. Tiempo… eso, solo tiempo.

Finn: Te esperare lo que sea necesario…

Quinn: Creo que ya me tengo que ir.. luego te llamo.

Ella salió del auditorio como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Finn salto festejando que ya la tendría solo para él otra vez.

Después de un rato Rachel se quedo sola en el auditorio, ya casi era hora de irse, y no quería que nadie la viera frágil.. ya no quería sentirse así nunca más.

Saco su celular y marco el número de su padre.

Rachel: Hola, papi? Podrías venir a buscarme? Estoy en el auditorio y me doble el tobillo.

Hiram: Por supuesto princesita, estaré ahí lo antes posible. Te encuentras bien? Te escucho rara.

Rachel: No es nada es solo el tobillo que me duele.

Hiram: Llego en un rato, adiós mi princesita.

Rachel: Chau papi, te amo.

Hiram: Y yo a ti.


	3. Ya no hay un nosotros

Capitulo 3: Ya no hay un nosotros.

Sam POV

Ya era hora de irnos, no había visto a Rachel desde que la deje en el auditorio, todavía no podía olvidarme de su cara al ver a Finn y Quinn juntos, no tuve que haberla dejado ahí, pero simplemente no supe que hacer. Nunca creí que la mujer a la que amaba sería capaz de hacerme eso.

Evite a Quinn como pude, no sabía cómo enfrentarla, la sigo amando… lamentablemente lo hago, y sé que necesito una explicación también, pero que pasa… qué pasa si cuando la enfrente ella me dice que ama a Finn, que lo ama más que a mí, y que me dejara para irse con el… no creo que lo soportaría.

Llegue a casa, estaba furioso, quería romperle la cara a Finn, creí que éramos amigos, que rayos?, quien se cree?. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, así que tome mi auto y emprendí camino rápidamente hacia lo de Quinn.

Fin POV

Quinn POV

Sam había estado evitándome, no sé que le sucede, intente alcanzarlo pero subió a su auto y simplemente me dejo. Tendría que volver a pie a casa, deje el auto en el taller, que diablos haría?.

En eso apareció Finn con una gran sonrisa en la camioneta de Burt.

Finn: Necesitas que te lleve?

Quinn: No gracias, creo que caminare hoy, tengo un par de cosas en las que pensar.

Finn: Vamos, llegaras más rápido a tu casa, aparte mira el cielo, en cualquier momento empezara a llover, no puedo dejar que una reina como tu se enferme por mi culpa.

Debido a ese comentario no me pude evitar sonrojarme, subí a su auto y le di un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

En lo que iba del camino comenzó a llover, me sentía tan bien con Finn, me sentía amada y segura. Llegamos a mi casa y aparco el auto en la acera del frente.

Fin POV

Finn POV

Es el momento, tengo que hacerlo... es ahora o nunca, si no lo hago me arrepentiré, ella me quiere, lo sé, me lo dijo, vamos Finn tu puedes, solo dilo… así de fácil.

Fin POV

Quinn: Bueno, será mejor que entre a mi casa, gracias por traerme Finn.

Finn: No, solo espera, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Quinn: No creo que sea el momento, yo si mal no recuerdo te dije que necesitaba tiempo

Finn: Lo sé, pero no puedo, juro que quiero, pero no puedo, te amo Quinn, te necesito al lado mío otra vez, por favor… serias mi novia?

Quinn: Qu… Quee?

Finn: Por favor di que si, luego arreglaremos las cosas con Sam, se que el entenderá.

Quinn: Quiero… te extraño, pero Sam…

El moreno la interrumpió enojado.

Finn: Sam, siempre Sam! No te entiendo... fuiste tú la que me llamo al auditorio, y dijo que extrañaba nuestra relación. Qué es? Es por que no tengo abdominales como él? Juro que voy al gimnasio y no rinden fruto.

Quinn: No es por eso, nunca me importo tu cuerpo... solo es que no quiero tomar una decisión apresurada.

Finn: Tu me amas, solo dime que si y yo te ayudare en todo, con Sam, con el Baile… con lo que quieras, solo permíteme ser el único.

Quinn: Emmm, e… está bien. Solo mantengámoslo entre nosotros hasta que aclare todo.

Finn: Lo sabia!

Finn la abrazo con una gran sonrisa y la beso como nunca antes, ella desde el primer segundo le correspondió el beso.

Sam POV

Allí estaba yo otra vez, parado bajo la lluvia como un tarado, esperando que mi novia deje de besar al idiota de mi amigo. Ya estaba todo muy claro… no creo que necesite alguna explicación.

Ella bajo del auto con una gran sonrisa y se encamino hacia la puerta de su casa.

Sam: Quinn!

Su sonrisa cambio, ella ya suponía que yo lo haya visto todo. Se quedo cayada esperando que llegase.

Sam: Porque eeh!? Dime! Dime porque?!

Sentía que moría, intente ser fuerte, no llorar delante de ella, yo le entregue todo de mi, y ella simplemente lo hizo un bollo y lo tiro a la basura.

Quinn: No entiendo Sam, que pasa? Que haces aquí?

Sam: Sabes bien de que hablo! Lo sabes muy bien! No lo puedo creer

Grite con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Ella comenzó a llorar, me dolía en el alma, pero no podía continuar así.

Quinn: Lo siento Sam, realmente lo siento. Pero te amo, podremos solucionar esto, si, si podremos yo lo sé. Nosotros…

La interrumpí un poco más calmado.

Sam: No, no podemos arreglar nada ya que no hay un nosotros, esto se termino Quinn, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni del patético de Finn!. Espero que sean felices.


	4. Promesas

Capitulo 4: Promesa

Rachel POV

Esta noche estamos todos invitados a Breadsticks, estarán los chicos del club y los Warblers se presentaran en público. Pero, no iré, mi pie hinchado me detiene a hacerlo, tengo que hacer reposo así el lunes ya estoy lista para regresar con la frente en alto.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, la cara de Sam, quisiera poder ayudarlo. Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, pero no, no llorare mas por un idiota como Finn Hudson, vamos! Rachel Barbra Berry eres una estrella! Te mereces a alguien que te quiera, que te respete y admire tu talento. Basta de lágrimas.

Fin POV

Sam POV

Desperté y ya eran las ocho de la noche, valla siesta. Intente despejar mi cabeza, pero Quinn daba vueltas en ella... no podía olvidarla, pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Necesito una manera de despejarme, quizás todavía no es demasiado tarde como para ir a Breadsticks, me vestí rápido y salí camino para allá.

Fin POV

Mientras tanto en Breadsticks

Darren: Heey Kurt! Te encuentras bien?

Kurt: Si solo es que, estoy nervioso, voy a cantar con ustedes y estarán mis amigos de New Directions… solo eso.

Darren: Pero si ellos te apoyan, y ya saben la razón por la que te fuiste, todo estará bien… a no ser que haya algo más.

Kurt: Es Rachel… no la vi y me pareció raro, la llame y no la note bien, me preocupa.

Darren: Todo estará bien, yo mismo te acompañare mañana a visitarla.

Kurt: Harías eso por mí?

Darren: Eso y mucho mas, Kurt.

Hummel se puso colorado y solo se dispuso a sonreír, a caso Blaine ya había olvidado lo que paso en la tienda Gap, o seguramente fue un simple comentario.

Rato después llego Sam a Breadsticks, tenía cara de preocupado, pero al notar que ni Finn o Quinn se encontraban se sentó tranquilo en una mesa. Desde allí pudo localizar a Tina que se encontraba con Mike, Mercedes sentada con ellos; En otra mesa se encontraban Brittany junto a Artie, mas allá Puck y Lauren, Santana sola en una mesa y Los Warblers preparándose, en los que se encontraban Kurt y Darren.

Sam POV

Los Warblers terminaron de cantar y todos aplaudimos, cuando Kurt bajo del escenario no pude evitar acercarme y preguntarle por Rachel, en serio me quede preocupado por como la había dejado, me sentía culpable por dejarla así.

Sam: Kurt!

Kurt: Oh, hola Sam, gracias por haber venido.

Sam: No ha sido nada, pero necesito preguntarte algo… es sobre Rachel.

De pronto su cara cambio, pude notarlo, parecía preocupado.

Kurt: A sucedido algo con Rachel? (Pregunto algo exaltado)

Sam: No, no, es solo que olvide devolverle algo y necesitaba llevárselo a la casa, no quisiera que se enoje.

El largo un gran suspiro, sacándose una gran preocupación de encima.

Kurt: Oh, en ese caso te paso la dirección.

Saco un papel y me lo entrego.

Sam: Muchas gracias Kurt, y suerte, estuvieron asombrosos.

Kurt fue a festejar junto a los Warblers, estaba a punto de salir y una mano me tomo por atrás.

Santana: Sammy Evans, que ha sucedido que estas solo? Y tu novia? Deja, no me contestes, seguramente se está besando en su casa con la marmota de Finn Hudson.

Sam: Déjame en paz Santana, no te cansas de hacer sentir mal a las personas solo para sentirte un poco mejor con quien eres.

Santana: Solo te estoy haciendo un favor, esa boca de trucha merece algo mejor, como unos labios latinos a quien besar.

Sam: Para de llamarme así.

Salí antes de que pueda decir algo mas, hoy mi paciencia estaba a no poder más.

Tome mi auto hasta llegar a la dirección que me había pasado Kurt, subí los escalones y llegue a la puerta, mis manos sudaban, no sabía porque me sentía nervioso.

Toque tres veces y rápidamente abrió la puerta un hombre de unos casi cuarenta años creo, moreno de baja estatura, pelo oscuro.

Leroy: Si, puedo ayudarte en algo jovencito?

Tarde en contestar, no sabía que decir.

Sam: eeh si, hola, me llamo Sam, soy compañero de Rachel en el club Glee y necesitaba que me ayude con una tarea.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Leroy: Claro, pasa, espera que vaya a hablar con Rachel y en seguida bajo.

Fin POV

Leroy: Princesa? (Dijo el abriendo un poco la puerta)

Rachel: Pasa papi, todo está bien?

Leroy: Si, quería comentarte que abajo hay un amigo tuyo del club Glee, se nota nervioso, me dijo que se llamaba Sam o algo así.

Rachel: Sam? P... pero que hace acá?

Leroy: Dijo que necesitaba ayuda con una tarea del club Glee, quieres que suba?

Rachel: Emmm, si está bien.

Leroy: Ahora lo hago subir princesita.

Rachel: Gracias papi.

Leroy bajo las escaleras y lo vio a Sam que miraba unas fotos de Rachel cuando era pequeña. Leroy carraspeo la garganta llamando la atención del rubio que se sobresalto.

Leroy: Rachel no puede bajar por el tobillo, tiene que estar en reposo…

(Sam interrumpió rápido).

Sam: Esta bien, lo entiendo.

Leroy: Me refería a que puedes subir, pero ojo con mi princesa, puedo aparecer en cualquier momento.

Sam: Si, si, por supuesto. (Respondió incómodamente).

Sam POV

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, sentía que el padre de Rachel me seguía con la mirada. Llegue a una puerta con una estrella dorada que decía "Rachel", no era nada extraño ver eso. Entre sin tocar porque la puerta estaba media abierta, cuando entre estaba ella poniéndose una bata, abajo solo tenía ropa interior, al verme se dio vuelta rápido igual que yo. Nunca le había prestado atención a su cuerpo, no estaba tan desarrollado, pero era lindo, llevaba un corpiño de encaje rosa claro que combinaba con su piel, se veía hermosa. Que hago pensando esto…

Rachel: Primero me tiras al piso y ahora me ves en ropa interior! Algo más?!

Sam: Lo siento, lo siento, no tenía idea, tu padre me dijo que suba y pensé que ya sabrías y como vi la puerta abierta entre, lo siento, se que tuve que haber tocado la puerta.

Rachel: Esta bien, pero, no entiendo que haces aquí.

Sam: aah eso.

Me di vuelta y ella estaba sentada en su cama, ahora pude ver su cara con más detalle, tenía los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando.

Sam: Rachel... estuviste llorando?

Me acerque poco a poco a ella.

Rachel: Yo… emm… Sam a que viniste?

Sam: Quería disculparme, se que la situación también fue difícil para ti, y yo te deje ahí.

Rachel: Yo no soy nada de Finn, el no me estaba engañando, me dolió, pero él no es nada mío. En cambio tú… bueno tú sabes…

Sam: … Al final no contestaste mi pregunta.

Me sentía raro, quería acercarme a ella, quería consolarla y cuidarla.

De pronto bajo la cabeza y comencé a ver como lagrimas salían de sus ojos, me acerque más y la abrase, nunca la vi tan frágil como ahora. Viéndola así a Rachel, las ganas de romperle la cara a Finn aumentaban, como podía haber dejado a alguien que lo ama tanto. Agarre su mentón y la mire directo a los ojos, eran color chocolate, eran hermosos, no quería perderme en ellos.

Sam: Hey, no estés mal, no por alguien así, te mereces a alguien mejor.

Rachel: …

Sam: Quiero que me hagas una promesa. Quiero que me prometas que no lloraras más por él, que te levantaras y serás esa Rachel fuerte y decidida que todos conocemos. Me lo prometes?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Me abrazo fuerte y nos quedamos así unos minutos, era raro… pero lindo al mismo tiempo.

Sam: Me tengo que ir pero quiero que estés bien, nos veremos el lunes si?

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando ella me llamo dulcemente.

Rachel: Sam?

Sam: Si?

Rachel: Gracias por todo.

Le sonreí y cerré la puerta. Baje rápido las escaleras y me retire de la casa de los Berry.


	5. Quiero besarte

Capitulo 5: Quiero besarte.

Finn POV

Estaba feliz, al fin tenia de vuelta a Quinn, solo tendríamos que arreglar las cosas con Sam y podríamos estar juntos. Ya había pasado todo el fin de semana y Quinn no había respondido mis mensajes, quizás ya había hablado con Sam, o se arrepintió, no creo, no. Ya la veré y hablaremos.

Fin POV

Sam POV

Otra semana más, a comparación del viernes, el fin de semana había pasado rápido, no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel… ese encaje rosa, simplemente me dejo… embobado. Nunca había mirado a Rachel de esa manera, en realidad de ninguna manera. No sé que me sucede, quizá solo sea como distracción.

Fin POV

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo, en lo que vio a Finn y Quinn juntos, solo hablaban, pero no pudo evitar recordar el beso del auditorio, fue cuando se le vino a la cabeza Sam. Sam… el, que había ido a verla, y la consoló, ella simplemente se sintió tan bien entre sus brazos, segura, cálida, no quería que terminara.

Rachel POV

Lo note, Sam los miraba, estaba triste pero se notaba furioso, estaba acercándome a él para calmarlo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Finn y Quinn que se encontraban a pocos metros, esto no iba a terminar bien.

Fin POV

Con todas sus fuerzas Sam le dio un empujón a Finn.

Finn: ¿Qué te sucede idiota?

Sam: ¿Qué me sucede a mí? No sé, ¿que mi mejor amigo me haya robado a mi novia te parece conocido?, eeh!

Quinn se paro en el medio para que no pasen a mayares, Rachel llego corriendo hacia donde se había hecho una ronda.

Finn: Primero ella fue mía, ella me ama a mí, si te amaría no te hubiera dejado, sabes que, púdrete, no me interesa, ya no la tendrás de vuelta.

Sam logro esquivar a la rubia y se abalanzo sobre Finn, Quinn comenzó a llorar y Rachel le gritaba a Sam que se detenga.

Sam POV

Quería romperle la cara, estaba furioso, se lo merecía, por lo que me hizo, por lo que le hizo a Rachel, la recordé llorando y le pegue más fuerte. Escuche la voz de Rachel entre los gritos y fue ahí cuando Finn de una trompada me saco de arriba. La morena corrió hacia mí, con los ojos húmedos y preocupada.

Rachel: Detente Finn para, ya has hecho demasiado. Vete!

Finn: Desde cuando son tan amigos. Qué? Ahora son pareja?, también me engañaste con el aparte de Puck?, no me extrañaría.

Sam: eres un idiota, te voy a matar!.

Rachel: Tranquilo Sam, el no vale la pena, tú mismo lo has dicho, vámonos.

La estrella y el rubio se levantaron, Rachel paso su brazo por debajo del de él al mismo tiempo que él se sujetaba de ella.

Sam POV

Llegamos a la enfermería y no había nadie, seguro todavía era demasiado temprano. Ella se veía inquieta, buscaba por todos lados un botiquín. Cuando al fin lo encontró, se acerco a la camilla en la que estaba sentado, saco algodón y le puso alcohol.

Rachel: Quédate quieto, no dolerá, pero hay que desinfectarte esto.

La miraba a los ojos, y ella estaba concentrada en limpiar las heridas cerca de mi ojo.

Sam: Ouch.

Rachel: Lo siento…

Sam: Esta bien, no duele tanto, gracias.

Me sonrió y siguió con el algodón, bajo un poco su mirada y comenzó a limpiar la herida de mi labio, mi respiración comenzó a aumentar. Tenía la necesidad de besarla, sentirla, quería acercarme.

Fin POV

Rachel POV

Sentí que él comenzó a acercase, mire hacia arriba nerviosa y ahí estaba el mirándome con esos ojos azules, no pude evitar quedar atrapada en ellos. Puso una mano sobre mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarme con el dedo pulgar, ¿acaso Sam Evans iba a besarme?, bajo la mirada hacia mis labios, yo estaba inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, pero después de todo, si quería que me besara. Se acerco y sentí como sus labios me rozaban, pero esto está mal, el ama a Quinn y yo no me eh olvidado de Finn. Me aleje rápido, y agarre el botiquín y comencé a guardar todo, quería besarlo pero no era el momento… para ninguno de los dos.

Fin POV

Sam POV

Rose sus labios pero ella se alejo rápido, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, estaba nerviosa. Pero que tarado que había hecho, ¿justo ahora tenía que querer besar a Rachel Berry?

Sam: ¿Estás bien? Lo siento no tuve que haberlo hecho. Aaaaaaaaa soy un idiota.

Rachel: No, no lo eres, lo siento, quería besarte, quiero… besarte, pero tu amas a Quinn y…

Sam: Tu no te has olvido de Finn.

Ella asintió y se dio vuelta, pude notar la tristeza en su rostro.

Me acerque la tome de la mano y la di vuelta. Me acerque y corrí los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

Sam: Heey, lo siento, no llores, ayer me prometiste algo. ¿Piensas romper esa promesa?

Sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas me miro a los ojos y sonrió. Juro que soy esclavo de esa sonrisa. ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando de Rachel? Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la enfermería.


	6. Juegos sucios

Capitulo 6: Jugando Sucio.

Rachel POV

Quede inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué rayos había acabado de suceder en la enfermería? Si no hubiera reaccionado así… Sam Evans me habría besado.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, recogí mis cosas y salí rápido hace mi próxima clase.

Fin POV

Quinn POV

¿Desde cuándo ese maldito hobbit era amiga de mi nov… ex novio? ¿Acaso habíamos terminado hace 3 días y el ya estaba atrás de esa enana chillona? ¿Cómo es que siempre consigue lo mío? No lo soporto.

Finn: Hola mi reina.

Me abrazo de atrás y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

Quinn: Hola.

Sonreí falsamente, mi cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar.

Finn: ¿Sucede algo?

Quinn: Lo que sucedió hoy con Sam, realmente… lo siento.

Finn: No fue tu culpa, yo me tengo que disculpar contigo, pero ya que esta todo aclarado… a nuestro modo, podremos estar juntos.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí.

Finn: Hey, ponte feliz, prometo no defraudarte.

Quinn: Lo sé.

Sonreí, le di un pequeño beso, tome su mano y nos fuimos juntos hacia la hora de Glee.

Fin POV

Rachel POV

Llego la hora del club Glee, estaba feliz ya que podría saber que solo cantaría esta semana pero el saber que Finn y Quinn estarían juntos me bajo el ánimo.

Entre y como lo supuse estaban juntos, Quinn regañándolo por valla a saber qué razón y Finn asintiendo a todo lo que ella dice con una cara totalmente perdida. Al verme entrar, Sam me regalo una sonrisa y me hizo una seña con la mano para que valla con el (todo el mundo se noto muy sorprendido hacia esto), le sonreí de vuelta, pero me fui con Mercedes… todavía me sonrojaba al pensar en lo sucedido en la enfermería y no estaba lista para afrontar a Sam.

Fin POV

Will: Buenas tardes Clase!

Dijo juntando las manos con una gran sonrisa.

Will: Esta semana tendremos la visita de Sue, así que sin rencores recibámosla con un gran aplauso.

Nadie se presento emocionado hacia la sorpresa, luego de todo lo que Sue no hizo, su presencia en el salón era inquietante para los chicos.

Sue: He sido arrastrada a este agujero para que ustedes puedan bailar y cantar alrededor mío y así pueda encontrar una razón para vivir, creo que cinco minutos me bastara.

Luego de un rato de discusión se decidió que Sue se quedaría, el profesor Schue comunico que el tema de las regionales seria un Himno, una canción llena de emociones, una obra incluso más grande que su propio creador.

Todos salieron cuando toco la campana, y Sam sin dudarlo siguió a Rachel.

Sam: Heey Rachel! Rach.

Rachel: ¿Como me llamaste?

Sam: ¿Eeeh… Rach? ¿Te molesto? Si no te gusta te seguiré llamando Rachel.

Rachel: No, no me molesta… me gusta.

Ella se sonrojo y cuando el rubio se dio cuenta no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente.

Sam: Te quería pedir ayuda con la tarea del club Glee… solo si quieres.

Rachel: Por supuesto! (dijo con una gran sonrisa) Una estrella siempre tiene tiempo para devolver un poco de su gran talento. Sería un placer Sam.

Sam: Te parece si te llamo luego.

Rachel: Claro este es mi número.

Sam: Gracias Rach.

Él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Rachel POV

Sé que sigo amando a Finn, pero cada vez que Sam me besa no puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme… creo que… estoy enamora de él.

Horas después…

Ya casi era hora de irnos cuando recibí un mensaje de Sam

Sam: Rach te espero en el salón de coros, creo que tengo una idea para la tarea del club.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, comencé a caminar hacia el salón cuando una mano me tiro dentro de un aula que ya se encontraba vacía.

Rachel: ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te sucede?

Finn: Necesitaba hablar contigo, por favor solo un minuto.

Rachel: Tú lo has dicho, solo un minuto.

Finn: ¿Tienes algo con Sam?

Rachel: ¿A… a que te refieres?

Finn: He visto como se miran, como lo defendiste hoy a la mañ…

Rachel: Tu hipocresía me causa gracia Finn, ¿Crees que tienes siquiera el mas mínimo derecho a reclamarme algo?

Finn: Es que no lo entiendes! El AMA a Quinn, solo te utilizara y terminaras sufriendo. Rachel no quiero verte mal, a pesar de todo te amo y quiero verte feliz.

Rachel: Eso lo hubieras pensado antes. Se termino tu minuto.

Por fuera me veía fría, pero por dentro era un volcán de emociones a punto de estallar, pero ya no me dejare llevar por Finn y sus supersticiones.

Fin POV

Mientras tanto en el salón de coros…

Santana: Sammy… Evans.

Sam: ¿Qué quieres Santana?

Santana: Te vez demasiado tranquilo… digo, no todas las personas se enteran que son cornudos y horas después están tan calmados.

Sam: Te puedes ir…

Santana: No… a no ser que estés esperando a alguien. ¿Lo haces? Ja! No me digas! ¿Estás esperando al hobbit judío? Has caído bajo Sam, mi oferta aun sigue en pie.

Sam: Y yo aun sigo rechazándola, ahora vete antes de que llegue Rachel.

Santana: Deja de comportarte como si te importara… ambos sabemos que solo es un sucio juego para darle celos a la odiosa de tu ex… una simple distracción.

Rachel POV

Las palabras de Santana me dolieron, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, a pesar de que lo intentara negar… esa es la verdad, yo solo sería una distracción para él, solo me utilizaría para darle celos a Quinn… siempre termino siendo la segunda, siempre me utilizan.

Fin POV

Por la noche…

Sam POV

Rachel no llego al salón, no la vi por ningún lado y no contesta mis mensajes y llamados, comienzo a preocuparme. Solo para asegurarme que no le haya sucedido algo, iré a buscarla a la casa.

Fin POV

Rachel POV

Ya eran casi las ocho, como de costumbre mis padres no estaban y supongo que una sopa instantánea seria mi cena. Me extrañe cuando tocaron la puerta, tampoco estaba de ánimos para tener visitas sorpresas.

Rachel: ¿Quién es? Si eres un ladrón te advierto que tengo un botón anti-pánico y gas pimienta! No podrás conmigo!

Sam: Rach, tranquila, soy yo. ¿Sucede algo?

Rachel: ¿Que quieres Sam?

Le respondí fríamente.

Sam: Estuve esperándote en la sala de coros toda la tarde y no respondías mis mensajes… me preocupe.

Rachel: Lo siento Sam, no puedo ayudarte con la tarea.

No me contuve y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

Sam: Rach, no entiendo, hoy a la tarde todo estaba bien.

Rachel: Solo… solo vete Sam.

Fin POV

Sam POV

Más tarde esa noche…

Ya era tarde, no podía dormirme, solo repasaba el día una y otra vez, intentando descubrir que fue lo que hice mal. Recordaba su voz, sonaba dolida… solo desearía saber que paso.


	7. Nuestro primer secreto

Capitulo 7: Nuestro primer secreto.

Rachel POV

Ya era miércoles, quedaban dos días para presentar la tarea de Glee, casi todos los chicos se habían presentado, solo faltaba Sam y yo. Hablando de él, desde el lunes no hablamos, lo evito lo más que puedo, es increíble que haya pasado tanto en nosotros en solo un par de días. Pero basta, basta de amor, de enamorarme, de desilusiones, mañana Rachel Barbra Berry los sorprenderá y se perfectamente quien podrá ayudarme. Saque mi celular y marque su número…

Rachel: Hey Kuuurt.

Kurt: Hola diva! ¿Qué sucede con tanta emoción?

Rachel: Necesito que nos veamos, necesito tu ayuda en un plan.

Kurt: No me suena nada bien… ¿de qué clase de plan estaríamos hablando?

Rachel: Cambio de look.

Kurt: Aaaaaaaah! Claro que te ayudare. Nos vemos hoy a las siete en el centro comercial.

Rachel: Gracias, sabía que me ayudarías.

Kurt: Me tengo que ir, las clases en Dalton son más exigentes, pero luego nos vemos.

Rachel: Adiós...

Bien, mi plan ya está en marcha!

Fin POV

Más tarde en el centro comercial.

Kurt: Bien diva, ahora dime, ¿exactamente qué cambio de look estas buscando?

Rachel: Algo… sexy?

Kurt: Algo en especial? Finn? Quiero recordarte que ya lo intentamos y no funciono.

Rachel: En realidad… es por Sam.

Kurt: Queeee? Y cuando, como, que está sucediendo?...

Horas después en la casa de Rachel…

Kurt: Y listo eres mi obra de arte, es arriesgado, sexy pero al mismo tiempo tiene su lado moderado, fino y natural… es perfecto para ti!

(Look de Rachel: . )

Rachel: Woow, no puedo creer que sea yo, me veo… sexy.

Kurt: Estas segura que quieres continuar con el plan.

Rachel: Totalmente.

Al otro día en McKinley, clase de GLEE…

Will: Bien chicos! Hemos tenido canciones que son grandes himnos, con otros trabajaremos. Tan solo nos falta ver el himno de Rachel Y Sam… hablando de Rachel, ¿Alguien la ha visto?

Mercedes: Es raro, nunca falta al club.

Rachel: Aquí estoy Sr. Schue.

La morena entro caminando segura de sí misma, y ocupo su lugar al lado de Puck que la miraba de arriba abajo.

(Look de Rachel: . . )

Will: Bien Sam, tienes algo preparado?

Sam: No en realidad… no todavía, he estado con unos problemas estos días.

Will: Okey, luego hablaremos Sam.

Rachel: De hecho yo tengo algo preparado.

(Sam la miraba extrañado por su nuevo look, debía admitir que se veía sexy… pero no era la verdadera Rachel.)

Will: Bien Rachel, muéstranos lo que tienes.

Rachel: Se que no es lo que usualmente soy de cantar, pero creo que es algo que nos marco a muchos, algo que nos representa a los adolescentes desde hace tiempo.

Will: Cuando quieras Rachel.

Rachel POV

Vamos, no te puedes arrepentir ahora, tienes que hacerlo, tú puedes, es ahora o nunca.

Fin POV

Rachel: Hit it!

La Banda comenzó a tocar Hit me baby one more time de Britney Spears. La morena queria cantar esta cancion desde que tubo la vision en el dentista hace unos meses. En esos tiempos estaba con Finn, pero esto era aparte… era tiempo.

Ella comenzó a moverse entre sus compañeros

_Oh baby baby__  
__Oh baby baby__  
_

Quedo atras de Sam cantandole al oido

_Oh baby baby_

_How was I supposed to know__  
__that somethin' wasn't right here__  
_

Dio la vuelta y quedo de frente a el

_oh baby baby__  
__I shouldn't have let you go__  
__And now you're out of sight, yeah_

Agarro a Sam de la mano y bailo con el

_Show me__  
__how you want it to be__  
__tell me baby__  
__'cause I need to know now__  
__oh, because_

Entraron dos cheerios y comenzaron a bailar mientras Sam se sentaba sin sacar los ojos de Rachel.

_My loneliness__  
__Is killing me (and I)__  
__I must confess__  
__I still believe (still believe)__  
__When I'm not with you I lose my mind__  
__give me a sign__  
__hit me baby one more time_

Todos la miraban extrañados, esa no era Rachel. Sam no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, al igual que Finn que cuando vio al rubio mirándola le tocaron los celos. Quinn estaba de los pelos, como era que el hobbit tenía embobados a todos, incluyendo a su ex y su novio.

Se acerco a Sam otra vez

_Oh baby baby__  
__Oh baby baby__  
__how was I supposed to know__  
__oh pretty baby__  
__I shouldn't have let you go_

Dio la vuelta y los sorprendió a todos dando una vuelta en el aire.

_I must confess__  
__that my loneliness__  
__Is killing me now__  
__Don't you know I still believe__  
__that you will be here__  
__and give me a sign__  
__hit me baby one more time._

… Cuando Rachel termino, todos aplaudieron, algunos emocionados y otros pausadamente.

Will: Bien Rachel… emm, nos has… sorprendido a todos.

Quinn: Sorprendido, solo se vistió promiscuamente y provoco a todo el mundo.

Will: Quinn detente.

Finn: Rachel… esa, esa no eras tú. ¿Qué paso con la antigua Rachel?

Rachel: Quizás la antigua Rachel se canso de ser usada, de que todo el mundo la pisotee.

Rachel POV

Salí rápido de allí, no quiero que nunca más me vean frágil, no quiero ser más frágil. Pero por dentro sigo siendo la misma, sigo dolida y sigo sintiéndome sola, corrí hasta el baño y cuando al fin estuve sola, las lagrimas brotaron automáticamente de mi.

Oí que la puerta se abría y me di vuelta hacia la pared para que no me vieran llorar.

X: Hey estas bien?

Era la voz de un chico, no era nadie que conociera.

Rachel: Que haces aquí adentro?

X: Escuche a alguien llorar y quise entrar a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Rachel: No, no puedes…

Comencé a llorar mas y mas. Sentí que me tocaba el hombro y decidí darme vuelta,

X: Hey no llores mas, eres hermosa, y estoy seguro de que tu sonrisa es igual, muero por verla.

Ese comentario me hizo sonreír al instante.

X: Estas mejor ahora?

Rachel: Ajam.

X: Me alegra ayudar… eeh, todavía no se tu nombre.

Rachel: Oh, lo siento… Rachel, Rachel Berry.

Tomo mi mano y le dio un beso.

X: Bueno señorita Rachel Berry, es un placer para mí conocerla, mi nombre es Ryder Lynn a sus servicios, mi bella doncella.

Sonreí y copie su movimiento.

Rachel: Gracias mi fiel caballero.

Quise seguirle el juego.

Ryder: Debo irme, ya que… es el baño de mujeres (dijo susurrando), pero yo no eh estado aquí, será un secreto, nuestro primer secreto.

Rachel: Para que haya un primer secreto, creo que sería mejor establecer el segundo al menos.

Se acerco y me dio un corto beso.

Ryder: Este será el segundo.

Dijo susurrando otra vez. Salió del baño con cara de complicidad y yo quede una tormenta de emociones en mi cabeza.


End file.
